<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ruins by milfismm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433266">The ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfismm/pseuds/milfismm'>milfismm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, Eve Polastri &amp; Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfismm/pseuds/milfismm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the ruins scene ending in a different way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes, this is my first job so pls be pacient with me! The end of s2 really makes me sad in many ways but here is my view of scene. I hope you enjoy this 💋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked to that beautiful place, the most beautiful place of Rome for them. Eve was extremered with the view as well as Villanelle. After they killed Raymond ... Eve have killed, did not know and neither could they know what would be here.</p><p> Eve was still euphoric and could still feel all that dirty blood for his fingers and hands, next to the adrenaline of having cut it in pieces. His breath began to panty as she thought of what she just passed. So that's what feel when killed someone?</p><p> "What do you want for dinner?" Villanelle finally wrote after a long time in contemplation to her thoughts.</p><p> "Dinner?" Eve asked staring at him that just nodded continuing to walk through the stones.</p><p> "Today, I could make dinner." </p><p> "Spagheti?"</p><p> "Good idea." Villanelle passes to be faster than just in the middle of the way to go back and face Eve. "I've been thinking, I think we should go to Alaska." He shrugged, he had released a great burden of his back. "Have you seen pictures of there?" Eve stared at him trying to look for something on his face, but he saw nothing just to .... Vulnerability. She was so excited that Eve would not ruin. "We could get a chalet, no one would bother us there ... we would normal. I have enough money, so you do not have to worry."</p><p> "It's okay." Eve just says. </p><p> "You'll be fine soon." Eve nodded and the warm and slaughter of Villanelle invaded his arms pulling close to her. "I'll take care of you. It will be incredible." I ended up fingers and then pulled back walking the front of Eve. "Let's go.</p><p> So they found a passage to the more inside where they were, the view was better than they were there, the old rocks and the color of the sky left everything more beautiful. You could get lost looking at those poor rocks that would fall in love at the time. </p><p> A noise were heard and birds began to fly away by leaving the most beautiful scene. This did the two frightened for being some of them. So Eve turned to Villanelle saw a gun in his hand and wondered where the left out.</p><p> "Do you have a gun?" </p><p> "Yes." Villanelle gave the back going toward out of </p><p> "Since when?" </p><p> "It does not matter."</p><p> Eve was stressed, all that ... everything made sense now. "Why do you ... why did not you shot in Raymond?" He held her hand doing she face. </p><p> "You had everything about control."</p><p> "Not I..." Eve reflected. Villanelle showed what she was able, but unfortunately was not in a pleasant way. "You wanted me to kill him." Eve was mad and Villanelle made a bored guy with that subject. </p><p> "I wanted you to feel the feeling." Eve turned his eyes to from tears. "How was it?"</p><p> "Wet." The tears fell and she cleaned quickly. Villanelle laughed with the answer and said. </p><p> "I'm proud of you." Eve finally turned to face her.</p><p> "Proud?" Eve felt a disgust beat strong in his belly to do him, Villanelle made her do it for her she could do because they are the same? Where did she want to arrive? That crazy obsession was wearing the relationship of the two, wanting or not they had or have a troubled relationship not defined and that was killing them. </p><p> "We are good now" Villanelle approached. "You left us safe."</p><p> "What you mean?"</p><p> "Today after people, they will get crazy." She took her arms and then took her hands to giving her a smile to kill. "But we gotta take care of each other, right?" He pulled a fist hair from his face and kissed his forehead.</p><p> "I'm going home."  Eve walked away from Villanelle.</p><p> "What?"</p><p> "I have to go home."</p><p> "You can't go home." Villanelle laughed in her impulsive way that made Eve stop.</p><p> "Yes I Can."</p><p> "We need to talk."</p><p> "No." Villanelle was angry about that and Eve winced at that look of someone who was about to kill someone.</p><p> "You are ruining the moment." She spoke firm and rigid and Eve started to laugh.</p><p> "Moment? What did you think was going on here?" Villanelle dismembered her angry face and smiled back at Eve, running a hand through her hair, but she removed it first. "Did you think we were going to go around killing and slitting throats like bonnie and clyde?"</p><p> "Stop!" Villanelle screamed and Eve shut up for a few minutes.</p><p> "You wanted to mess me up. You wanted me to be afraid." Villanelle pressed her lips together as if she were completely furious.  "But I am not afraid. I am just like you now."  Eve walked over and ran a hand through her hair doing exactly as she did. Villanelle walked away a little, finding it all chaotic.  "This is what you wanted."</p><p> "This is what you wanted!" Villanelle spat back and Eve stop for a moment. "What? I see Konstantin before going to the Hotel. You had a choice, Eve." Eve looked at her and watched every move she made. "And in the end you chose me, coming home is not going to make you feel better, it does drag you to hell." She paced and Eve listened carefully to what she said. "You could let Raymond choke me to death, but you didn't." Villanelle stopped and looked at Eve with a small smile between her lips. "This is what you wanted."</p><p> "No." Eve whispered to herself and Villanelle came over, pulling her into his arms.</p><p> "Shhhh ..." He ran his fingers through the silky curls as Eve took a deep breath with her thoughts not knowing what to do. "You like me, Eve."</p><p> "No. I'm not."  She says against Villanelle's chest feeling her heart beat faster and tears run down her face.</p><p> "That's okay, Eve." He continued to stroke her hair while Eve closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.  "I love you."</p><p> Eve couldn't describe what they were.  Detective and murderer who are obsessed with each other? Same people with different masks? Were they the same? Eve was so confused, especially when it came to Villanelle. She always felt out of her self when she heard the name or something about her, it was strange, everyone around her said it was obsession and that she liked the game cat and mouse. Eve considered both parts true, but the context was still all wrong.</p><p> Could she be in love with Villanelle? Perhaps. But she liked to think that it was just a hobby and that the excitement and tension moved her a lot during that time. It was 24 hours a day thinking about her, that's how she lost her friends, husband and now work. Because of her. Does that have any explanation?</p><p> Villanelle kept saying that the two were the same. After Eve started hunting her, she started to feel strange and act like never before, now that she killed Raymond she can feel that this way of acting and behaving has passed. Maybe that was what she needed, to feel someone's pain in her hands. Oh my god i'm a bad person, she thinks. Killing someone made her more imposing, not on the same level as Villanelle but still almost there.</p><p> The mutual attraction drove her even crazier and it gave her an excitement to do the job with pleasure and desire. The gifts and dresses she had received left her ecstatic, being desired by someone was not something that happened much. Niko didn't have that special touch of madness and submission for her so he managed to enjoy it a little bit with Villanelle. Eve didn't even know she could like women or at least attract, but this game made her want more each day and that's when she decided to play the same game.</p><p> I love you. It was what he had just heard from the greatest murderer of all time. Eve couldn't understand how she let things get to that level, she never lets anything get off track. The moments they had were unique and it made her want the next fast, the anxiety of having and seeing Villanelle was always there, no matter if something bad happened, or some more death. She needed Villanelle. And needed it now.</p><p> When he came back to himself he realized that he was still clinging to her body, wrapped in her warm arms. Eve what do you plan to do now? She asked herself before stepping back and looking into those bright, sad green eyes.</p><p> "Are you still going to make dinner?" Eve asks leaving the woman shocked by the question.</p><p> "So you're not leaving anymore?" Villanelle perked up.</p><p> "No."</p><p> "What made you change your mind?"</p><p> "You."  Villanelle smiles at her and takes her hands through her fingers as if her life depends on it.</p><p> Eve wouldn't change what she had chosen.  And she chose Villanelle, even though living by killing and cutting someone's throat was a possibility that she chose to live. They are the same on some issues, but different on others, which is why they had something in common. </p><p> The fact that she hid the gun still makes her possessed Villanelle was wrong with that. Eve still needed to clarify that, now hers only had each other and trust was the basis of everything. But now she was so worried about leaving that place.</p><p> "I knew you were special." Villanelle spoke, making Eve radiant.</p><p> "And how did you know?"</p><p> "My intuition doesn't fail, Polastri." He joked.</p><p> "Oh please, never call me by this name again."<br/>
 <br/>
"I like it. It's sexy." Villanelle says and then takes Eve's chin and goes towards her lips.</p><p> "Villanelle ..."</p><p> "Just enjoy the moment, baby." And then he captured the full lips he had longed for</p><p> Finally feeling each other's lips made her more alive. Villanelle brought her closer by sticking their bodies together, one hand lost in Eve's hair and the other on her waist holding firmly, never wanting to let go. Their tongues danced loose inside their mouths, Eve did not hesitate to make way for Villanelle and with every squeeze and tug she gave her waist it was a gasp from Eve. Being finally touched by Villanelle was being a great glimpse and the possibility of having it  forever, can be more excited and crazy for that</p><p>  Eve was the first to walk away, recovering with her chest rising and falling trying to recover all the air she held. Villanelle was satisfied. Too much.</p><p> "I thought about it all the time." She said in Eve's ear making her shiver.</p><p> "Me too." Villanelle smiles now, completely satisfied.</p><p> "Don't fool me, Eve." Eve gives the woman a half smile. "Now come on, I have dinner to make." She takes Eve's hand and they run away.</p><p> Their lives were just beginning, the finals would come, disagreements and conflicts too, but at the moment having each other was just what they needed to be complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>